


Out of the Darkness

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adult Hannibal, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Hannibal, Domestic Violence, Ghost Mischa, Hannibal is Hannibal, Kid Will - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Hannibal, Sad Will, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will siente que hay un monstruo cerca, Will no quiere seguir mas, Will siente sus sueños plagados de pesadillas, Will necesita que le salven... y encontrara un salvador, un salvador con un pasado oscuro y que vio en él niño, la imagen de su hermana canibalizada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the Darkness
> 
>  [Hannibal]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
>  
> 
> Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.
> 
>  
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[ **_La Stravaganza_ ** ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Stravaganza) **_Opus 4_ **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Miro el cielo, encandelillado por las tonalidades grises que mostraba, encantado por el paisaje frio y cruel que aparecía frente a sus inmensos ojos azules.

El cielo tal vez era una forma de huir de las emociones ajenas, de las sensaciones de los demás, de las pesadillas que plagan su pequeña mente.

 

Era demasiado pequeño para entender aquellas imágenes que verbeneaban su mente de manera cruel, sensaciones de los adultos que apenas le daban un pequeño toque, revolvían su espíritu, podía sentir la envida, el odio, los celos, los deseos de hacer hervir la gente en agua y de verlos destrozarse entre ellos. Pero no eran emociones suyas, eran emociones de los demás, monstruos que cada uno llevaba dentro y él debía verlos en su pequeña mente infantil.

 

-¡William!- un grito lo saco de la ensoñación que tenía al ver las nubes y se encogió un poco, acomodando sus desgastadas y remendadas gafas sobre su pequeño rostro. La voz autoritaria era de su padre, aquel que ahora le levantaba del pequeño brazo y Will gimió de dolor, mas no grito.

 

El niño estaba acostumbrado a la violencia, su madre les había abandonado, según  su propio padre, por un hombre por dinero y les dejo allí, le dejo sobre todo a él allí, encallado a su padre, a un hombre con muchos demonios, que pretendía lavar sus pecados destrozando el cuerpo de Will. Los golpes eran muchos y continuos, sus pequeños huesos tenían mas heridas que un veterano de guerra.

 

-Niño inútil y bueno para nada- le gruño el inmenso hombre, al menos inmenso para la edad de Will y le lanzo contra el suelo, fracturando por la fuerza la muñeca del pequeño que apretó su  boca y la mordió hasta que cayeron pequeñas gotas de sangre de esta- No vuelvas a salir sin mi puto permiso, maldito fenómeno- le dijo jalando sus cabellos ensortijados y golpeándolo contra el suelo – lárgate de mí vista-

 

Will se arrastró y se fue a su pequeña y sucia habitación, como pudo se vendo la manita y  se metió a la cama temprano, envolviéndose con las raídas cobijas, rogando por un milagro, o una muerte no necesariamente dolorosa, lo que viniera primero.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Hannibal estaba en Maryland bebiendo un trago, en un bar de la carretera. Su moto estaba estacionada al frente, había cumplido los veinte años y había dejado un rastro de cadáveres por Europa.

Grutas había sido uno de los últimos monstruos en dejar atrás, luego de haberlo devorado. La piedad no llegaría jamás, la piedad era algo que no existiría en su vocabulario.

 

Ya lo había dicho el Inspector Popil, Hannibal Lecter murió en la nieve  y solo queda un monstruo sin corazón, un monstruo sin alma, un monstruo sin Mischa.

Escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse y un hombre en un evidente estado de alicoramiento entro, saludando a los seres más sucios de aquel lugar, borrachos y groseros, lo pensó, su hígado no servía a estas alturas con tanto alcohol etílico y sus pulmones, bueno, por la cantidad de cigarrillo que les había visto fumar, dudaba que sirviera para algo, tal vez la carne magra y los tuétanos.

Escuchó también los graznidos animales de los hombres y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando lo escucho, algo que le hizo hervir la sangre, que los hizo mirarlos con odio porque aún no había creado a la perfección su traje de persona, pago el trago y salió de allí, tomo su motocicleta y espero. Ese hombre moriría.

Las palabras del hombre aun retumbaban en su mente.

_“no tengo dinero para las deudas... pero tengo un estorbo de siete años… si les sirve vayan hoy a mi casa y se pagan con él”_

Hannibal apretó con fuerza el manubrio de la motocicleta, ese hombre moriría con la misma pasión con la que había muerto Grutas.

 

 


	2. Gourmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  [Hannibal]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
>  
> 
> Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.
> 
>  
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami
> 
>  
> 
> **Hannibal Au**
> 
>  

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gourmet

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Will sintió una suave mano que acarició su cabello y sólo allí se permitió abrir sus grandes ojos azules.

El monstruo le sonrió, sus garras estaban llenas de sangre, escurriendo, en un sonoro y estridente sonido  que llegaba a sus pequeños oídos.

 

La boca dentada del monstruo estaba con trozos de carne y huesos, escurriendo por su barbilla.

Con cuidado el dedito de Will toco una parte de los colmillos afilados y lo sintió afilado. Su otra manita apenas si la movía.

Su padre la había fracturado, así como su costilla y su pierna, su carita estaba llena de moretones y su boca estaba hinchada y partida, así como un uno de sus dientes de leche.

Sus cabellos fueron peinados con suavidad por las garras y el niño escondió su rostro en el hombro del monstruo. Si se lo comía ahora, no importaba, el monstruo le había mostrado más cariño en la última hora que su padre en toda su corta vida.

-estas a salvo - escucho del monstruo-yo te cuidare y nadie más te lastimara- susurró la voz con un ligero acento. Will le miro y supo que el monstruo le declaraba que le salvaría de monstruos más grandes y feroces. El  niño toca suavemente las pequeñas astas del monstruo y sólo pudo sonreírle

-gracias monstruo-

-Sólo Hannibal- susurró el monstruo y a Will le gustó mucho más ese nombre.

-gracias Hannibal- dijo el pequeño besando suavemente la mejilla de Hannibal y mirando de reojo la masa sanguinolenta que alguna vez llamó padre.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Hannibal miro la casa desvencijada, la fachada sucia, los motores de barcos viejos y botellas esparcidas como decoración en el jardín.

 

Sucia, fría, dejada, quien la viera jamás diría que allí había un pequeño niño, si él no hubiese visto  el niño por la ventana en aquella sucia cama del segundo piso de esa casa vieja, tampoco creería que había uno.

 

Eso más enojó al joven lituano. 

Los monstruos que le habían lastimado y canibalizado a su hermana eran ajenos, demonios de unas guerra que no era suya, demonios crueles vestidos de resistencia. Este demonio era peor, era el padre de esa pequeña criatura, de sólo un niño  que debería  sentir el calor un padre, no el dolor físico y emocional de un hombre transformado en bestia que lastimaba a su propia sangre.

 

Vio entrar a la bestia, entrar borracho, tambaleándose en su propia crapulencia, en su propio hedor, golpeando la puerta como un animal, llamando a gritos al pequeño y subiendo a trompicones por las escaleras y luego Hannibal sólo escucho gritos y llantos del pequeño y no pudo soportarlo más y entró.

 

Su  traje de humano aún sin perfeccionar, lo hizo ser autodestructivo y lo hizo peligroso. Tomo un cuchillo encima de la mesa y cuando el hombre golpeaba la carita del pequeño, lo tomo por el cuello y lo jaló. El hombre no tuvo oportunidad, jamás la tuvo, aun cuando era dos veces más grande que Hannibal y dos veces más ancho.

 

Will cayó al suelo y se escondió detrás de un desvencijado sofá, mientras le veía, era un muchacho que se volvió un monstruo con pequeñas astas, de color oscuro.

 

Hannibal tumbo al padre de Will y lo empezó a golpear con el cuchillo en el suelo, clavo la punta roma en su pecho lejos del corazón, en el hombro, en el brazo, escucho con sádica satisfacción los gris y fue cuando giro a ver el rostro del niño, casi desfigurado por los golpes.

 

El enojo llego al rubio a sus venas y su boca se transformó, sus dientes se calvaron sin piedad en la piel del cuello, en la carne, haciéndolo sangrar y llorar – maldito bastardo… como te atreves a lastimarlo- dijo Hannibal con el dolor del alma –¡es un niño!- pero no le dio oportunidad de defenderse, clavo el cuchillo desde el vientre hasta el cuello, lo eviscero vivo… vio como aun palpitaba el corazón mientras sus órganos salían y se regocijo de sacarlos, tomando entre sus manos el corazón y jalarlo, viendo como la vida se iba de la bestia.

 

Will gorgojeo y Hannibal le sonrió estirando su mano – pequeño- dijo acariciando con suavidad la manita besándolo con ternura y Will le devolvió la sonrisa, arrastrándose entre la sangre y vísceras y llegando a los brazos de la oscura criatura recibiendo con suavidad su primera muestra de cariño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Continuara…
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Perdón la tardanza, pero estaba de vacaciones, mis primeras vacacione en tres años!!... así que espero que lo gocen!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Matane!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Muchas gracias a  todas y todos los que me leen!!! Muchas gracias!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Los chapters serán cortos pero escribir mas seguido.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Animals

# Out of the Darkness

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Animals

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

El niño dormía en su regazo, como quien duerme por fin en una paz vacilante pero verdadera. Tal vez alejado del maltrato que sufrió desde temprana edad, alejado de un hombre que debió amarlo y de una madre a la cual no se le veían las luces, pero Hannibal suponía que había muerto o en su defecto abandonado a la preciosa criatura.

 

Acarició sus pequeños risos sucios, entre la suciedad de días sin baño y de paso, de la sangre que le ocasiono su progenitor.

 

El mayor suspiro manejando despacio en su motocicleta.

 

Pronto la policía llegaría al lugar donde había caído esa maldita bestia y encontrarían los restos del caído, pero no encontrarían en el niño, él no podía quedarse con el pequeño... pensó en dejarlo en un orfanato, pero se estremeció en pensar en aquel sucio lugar, donde maltrataran y abusaran del pequeño.  Un lugar donde vería oscurecer sus preciosos ojitos azules, un lugar como en el que él estuvo; un habitad que plaga las pesadillas y aún estaban  en su memoria.

 

No, era obvio que no quería que algo así le pasara al pequeño que aferraba su manita contra su pecho.

 

Era una decisión apresurada, era una decisión para toda la vida, era una decisión con consecuencias, era una decisión que Lady Murasaki no aprobaría de estar con él, pero... La mujer que amaba no estaba allí, estaba en parís, su familia había perecido y aferro más el cuerpo del niño.

 

No dejaría a ese niño por nada del mundo, en el momento que le salvo, en el momento que destrozo a su padre, el niño se volvió suyo, se volvió parte de su vida, de su sangre, ese niño era suyo como en algún momento lo fue Mischa, ese niño le pertenecía y ese niño se quedaría con él.

 

Destrozaría a cualquiera que quisiera lastimar a su pequeño.

 

Cubriría el mundo de cadáveres y los colocaría a los pies del pequeño si eso deseaba, ese precioso niño seria así imagen y semejanza.

 

El pequeño seria su hijo, su hermano, su igual en un mundo de cerdos y él, sería su libertario, su padre.

 

Ese niño era su tesoro.

 

-te cuidare con mi alma... o lo que queda de ella... William- susurro sintiendo el aire en el rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa, esta era una nueva vida, para los dos.

 

 

**Continuara…**

 

 

Cortico fue, pero el próximo será mucho más largo, gracias por la paciencia.

 

Matane!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Suit Dragon

# Out of the Darkness

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Suit Dragon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Sonó el timbre del teléfono.

 

Una

 

Dos

 

Tres veces.

 

Con cuidado se levantó, dejando que la bata blanca cayera a un lado de sus hombros, con suavidad, como quien acaricia suavemente la piel de la mujer.

 

Tomo el teléfono con cuidado, para no despertar a su acompañante - Alo- escucho murmullos parecidos al sonido de un animal herido, suaves gorgojeos que reconocería a distancias y tiempos, a crueles separaciones - ¿Hannibal?- dijo aún más suave y salió de la habitación, mirando de reojo al hombre en su cama y comprobando que en efecto no había despertado -Hannibal, sé que estás ahí, por favor respira- la voz de la mujer causaba un efecto mariposa en los sentimientos del más Joven - Respira- ordeno con candencia, escuchando levente la calma que precedía a los sollozos - respira- luego de segundos o quien sabe, minutos que parecieron una eternidad, pudo escuchar la voz anhelada, de aquel joven que había tenido y aún tenía su corazón.

 

-Lady Murasaki- la voz era suave, un murmullo quedo de un animal herido, casi gutural sin serlo, como todo Hannibal, hasta su voz era un bendito enigma y una contradicción.

 

-Hannibal- dijo de nuevo y no pudo evitar una pequeña lagrima traicionera por él- ¿Qué hiciste?- la única forma en la que llamaría pidiendo ayuda, de alguna forma, es porque algo hizo, porque algo había sucedido -¿Estas Herido?- preguntó.

 

-No- susurró - No, pero si hice algo, no pero...- se escuchó un sonido constructo - Asesine a alguien, lo acabe como acabo Grutas, disfrute de sentir su sangre maldita entre mis dedos, y su carne cayendo dentro de mis colmillos, me deleite con ver acaecer sus ojos y mirarme con un vacío de muerte, sabiendo que yo fui el verdugo de su perdición - hablo despacio, modulado, aun así, Lady Murasaki sabía que estaba enojado, dejando salir al monstruo debajo de la piel, pero hablando con tanto odio, que creyó escucharlo Hablar de Grutas.. Por un instante tuvo miedo ¿Ese hombre había lastimado a Hannibal de alguna manera? - no me pude contener- siguió el rubio - Iba a venderlo al mejor postor, iba a... -

 

-Hannibal ¿A quién iba a vender? ¿A quién queras proteger?-

 

-a William- respiró -es un niño americano, pare en un bar a tomar algo mientras llenaba el tanque de la gasolina, escuche al hombre infernal hablando de una deuda y luego como podrían cobrársela, en su hijo, ¡SU HIJO!- grito herido - es un niño, como lo fui yo cuando asesinaron a Misha incluso más pequeño... lo golpeo, Lady Murasaki, tiene fracturas de todo tipo, infecciones, desnutrición y es su hijo - la mujer escucho consternada a Hannibal - Las bestias que nos lastimaron, no nos debían amar, el Orfanato en el que estuve jamás debió quererme, pero a él.. Era su padre ¿Como un padre puede hacer esto? ¿Cómo puede dañar a una vida tan pequeña e indefensa? ¿Qué más podía yo hacer?-

 

La mujer apretó el teléfono, de solo pensar que aquella criatura hubiera tropezado con ella, le hubiese sacrificado, lastimar así a un pequeño. Aunque por como lo relataba el único sobreviviente de los Lecter, estaba segura que el niño lo tenía él. Hannibal aún tenía algo de ser humano, tal vez aquel pequeño americano, que le recordaba a Misha pudiera ser la salvación y la redención de su alma torturada.

 

-Sal de Estados Unidos- le ordenó - enviare un avión privado para que te recojan con el niño, irán a Roma, de allí a Verona y luego a Florencia, terminaras tus estudios allí, se invisible Hannibal- le ordeno -yo gestionare los documentos para el pequeño y borraremos su vida en América, ahora es tu responsabilidad-  escribió algo rápido en unas hojas - Te llamare en una hora, en dos sal al aeropuerto, van a investigar la muerte de ese hombre, te quiero lejos de allí-

 

-Gracias- susurro Hannibal, colgando el teléfono, sabiendo que en sus palabras dolidas, la unica persona que podria entenderla, era ella, su Lady Murasaki.

 

-¿Porque despierta en la madrugada?- unos fuertes brazos la atraparon causando una suave y enigmática sonrisa en la mujer.

 

-No podía dormir, anda Popil, ve a dormir, yo te alcanzare en un rato, iré a leer un poco. - le dijo besando sus labios - mañana debes trabajar, Inspector-

 

El hombre rio y regreso a la habitación sin ver el cambio de semblante de la inteligente mujer.

 

Ella no quería que atraparan a Hannibal, jamás lo haría y si estaba en sus manos defendería a dientes y garras al muchacho, no solo porque aun lo amaba, sino también porque confiaba en que a pesar de todo, aun había algo que amar de Hannibal y solo esperaba que ese algo, fuera recuperar5 su corazón con William, el pequeño niño americano.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

Hannibal se acercó al pequeño y lo alzo con suavidad, viendo como despertaba de su somnolencia - William-

 

El pequeño le sonrió y recostó su magullada carita en su pecho - eres un monstruo salvador-

 

-¿Monstruo?- el rubio quisiera sentirse ofendido pero quería averiguar porque le decía de esta manera.

 

Will giro su cabecita - siempre veo monstruos, veo en los ojos de los demás... me duele cuando lo hago, pero tú, eres oscuridad, aun así me salvaste,  eres un lienzo oscuro- dijo el niño - no siento nada cuando te veo-

 

-¿que ves?- pregunto intrigado Hannibal a las palabras del pequeño, tan adultas y dolorosas...

 

-Un Wendigo como en los cuentos- le aseguro - tocando en el aire algo imaginario - hasta ahora están creciendo las astas.... y tus manos son largas y con garras, las uñas son afiladas, con esas me liberaste de mi papa-

 

Hannibal no sabía si era la imaginación del niño, una vida de escape a su torturada mente. Cuando llegara a Florencia, mandaría exámenes a su pequeña cabeza.

 

-Un Wendigo y siempre voy a cuidarte William-

 

El niño solo asintió recostando su cuerpecito magullado, antes de que ambos se sumergieran en la clandestinidad y salieran de Estados Unidos, a un nuevo futuro juntos.

 

**……Continuara….**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. WARRIORS

Out of the Darkness

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Warriors**

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

Hannibal sonrió al escuchar los pequeños pasos de la casa en Florencia - ¿qué te he dicho jovencito de correr?- pregunto al ver al niño aun en pijama, con unos preciosos bucles negros cayendo por su rostro delicado cincelado por el mismo Miguel Ángel.

 

-que es descortés- dijo haciendo pucheros - pero huele a comida- dijo suavemente alzando las manos para ser alzado por el rubio.

 

William había empezado a desdibujar al monstruo de sus visiones y termino viendo al joven rubio que le sostenía, con los pómulos altos y los ojos marrones casi rojos, la piel blanca y dientes imperfectos que él, en secreto adoraba. Sus dientes eran la única cosa que mostraba a Hannibal como  un monstruo.

 

-sabes que te daré comida Will- le aseguro - además hoy es sábado, no tengo prácticas y tú no tienes colegio- le acaricio con suavidad el rostro, ya redondo y sonrió, dejándolo en una silla alta - después del baño ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

 

Will sonrió - al parque de perros- dijo con una sonrisa ratonesca que amaba Hannibal. 

 

-Al parque de perros será- le dijo - ahora vas a comer todo Will- le ordeno sirviendo todo un banquete para el pequeño y él.

 

Ya había pasado casi de seis meses en Florencia, ahora William Lecter, su hijo, comía con ganas; algunas veces aun las pesadillas le atacaban y esperaba ansioso que Hannibal cantara alguna nana lituana que no entendía pero que amaba.

 

Lady Murasaki había hecho todo, organizado desde los papeles hasta la casa, desde el colegio de Will hasta las prácticas de Hannibal. 

 

 

Y Hannibal no podía estar más que agradecido con ello.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

-William sin correr- le ordeno, mientras se sentaba en un banco a dibujar y Will asentía acariciando los perros, la inocencia de Will era arrolladora, era como tener de nuevo a Misha, era ver sus ojitos brillantes y el intercambio de palabras, un "hermano"... por un "papa".

 

Hannibal estaba encontrando su redención en Will, pero en el fondo de su alma aún estaba el cazador, el guerrero, el alma cruel, el padre, el león que cuidaba de su cachorro.

 

Hannibal no dejaría que Will volviera a sufrir en sus años venideros, así debiera sacrificar a todos los cerdos a sus pies.

 

-papa ¡mira!- dijo sonriendo el niño acariciando a un perro callejeo... Hannibal hizo una mueca y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a Will.

 

En aquel parque había perros finos y su pequeño se debió fijar en el perro más sucio y callejero que había.

 

-Will- advirtió

 

Will abrió sus ojitos azules -papa nadie lo quiere, porque es callejero, los demás perros son bonitos y tienen dueño, pero míralo, él esta solito como yo antes de conocerte-

 

Bien jugado, pensó Hannibal, Will podía manipularlo sin saberlo y esperaba que pasaran muchos años para que se enterara, de lo fácil que era hacerlo.

 

El rubio se arrodillo - bueno haría una buena adición a nuestra familia ¿No? mi pequeño niño, yo estuve solito hasta que te encontré también, aunque... si lo llevamos, primero debe ir a la veterinaria y un buen baño y tenerlo te acarreara obligaciones Will, deberás limpiar sus desechos, acordarse de su comida y de sus paseos- le dijo al pequeño.

 

Will sonrió y se abrazó a su papa, a su monstruo - si papa gracias gracias- rio cantarinamente en su oído y para Hannibal fue un coro celestial.

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

-¡Winston!- le jalo Will - papa dijo que no debes ensuciarte o deberás bañarte de nuevo- le regaño moviendo su dedito sobre el perro, que ahora gozaba de un nuevo collar con su identificación, un merecido baño y todas las vacunas que Hannibal pudo ponerle.

 

 

El animal solo lamio la cara de su dueño.

 

-No me convencerás, no sucio- le advirtió- papa está leyendo y no querrás enojarlo o dormirás afuera de la casa...-

 

Hannibal no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Will reclamándole al cachorro.

 

Su vida estaba completa con su pequeña voluntad, con su pequeño Will, con la parte buena de su alma y la única parte de su corazón.

 

-es hermoso- dijo una voz femenina sentándose a su lado, el rubio se sentó perfectamente.

 

-lo se

 

-y educado también- aseguro la mujer japonesa a su lado 

 

-es mi hijo después de todo- aseguro girándose solo un poco al verle - ¿No hay inconveniente a tu visita, Lady Murasaki?-

 

La mujer negó y miro al niño, sin mirar a Hannibal - quería cerciorarme de la falsedad de mis palabras- sonrió cuando Will lanzo una pelota al perro - que había aun algo de ti para amar; yo no pude hacerlo, no pude hacer que me amaras más de lo que amaras la venganza, no pude hacer que mi amor superara tu dolor y rabia, pero este pequeño logro que haya una parte grande para amar, logro hacerte sonreír y no como una cascara vacía o una máscara, un traje de persona, William logro que haya mucho aun de ti para amar y vine a agradecerle, aunque no haya sido yo quien gane tu amor de esta forma-

 

Hannibal le miro - yo la ame- le recordó - demasiado, pero mi corazón estaba herido, destrozado, Will me está ayudando a sanar, Will es mi hijo y mi tesoro, me reconoce y me quiere aun sabiendo mi oscuridad- sintió como se tensaba Lady Murasaki - es empático, me vio como un monstruo antes de verme como Hannibal, me reconoció como un Wendigo cuyas astas no han terminado de crecer, me reconoció como un monstruo que lo libero de una bestia y así me amo... Will me ama como monstruo también-

 

-¿empático?- pregunto 

 

-Su nivel de empatía es un don, pero también una maldición, lo hace gritar de pesadillas, lo hace entrar en las mentes ajenas con solo verlas a los ojos, lo hace recrear escenas fatídicas ante sus ojitos y son cosas que no permitiré, mi niño merece una infancia feliz, como no la tuve yo, como no la tuvo Misha, si ese era tu temor-

 

-no voy a negar que es mi temor que lastimes a William- vio como Hannibal apretaba las manos y tomo suavemente una de ellas con su mano delicada pero letal – pero ahora me convenzo que no tengo nada que temer, le amas, pondrías el mundo a sus pies, así lo conviertas en un camino de cadáveres- aseguro la mujer y luego beso suavemente la mejilla, más bien esos pómulos que la enamoraron desde que lo vio llegar a su mansión, mudo, desnutrido y destruido – me gusta tu cabello largo Hannibal- le sonrió entre maternalmente y amorosamente.

 

Lady Murasaki no podía negar que aún le amaba.

 

Siempre iba a amarlo.

 

Se levantó con gracia y solo se alejó, como una bella sombra entre las calles artísticas de Florencia, sabiendo que Hannibal iba a verla como se fundía con las calles como un fantasma de su pasado.

 

-siempre te amare- susurro Hannibal levantándose para sonreírle a Will que venía corriendo y alzarlo – mi niño  es hora de ir a casa.-

 

-Si papi, vamos a casa- le dijo con sus ojos azules brillando con amor ante el monstruo que le salvo y que amaba.

 

 

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. continuara o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o**

perdón la tardanza y muchas gracias por apoyarme, las quiero y los quiero

 

Luna Shinigami

 �


	6. Chapter six

_Out of the Darkness_

 [Hannibal]

  

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

**Hannibal Au**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Heathens**

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Hannibal estaba en la cocina de la casa en Florencia que compartía con su pequeño William y Winston.

 

-Will, lávate las manos antes de la cena- le ordeno y escucho el ruido característico del niño corriendo hacia uno de los accesos a los baños y sonrió. Will había alegrado su vida y había calmado al monstruo que trataba de salir e hincar sus dientes sadistas.

 

William había logrado con su inocencia y su sonrisa, calmar su odio y su venganza, calmar todo aquello que lograba enloquecerlo. Sonrió al pensar todo lo que había logrado Will sin siquiera forzarlo.

 

Puso un puré de papa en salsa dulce con Lomo de carne a término medio junto con una pequeña ensalada de vegetales, algo suave para la noche; Will aún estaba en el proceso de subir libras y de tratar de salir de la mal nutrición y él estaba colaborando mucho.

 

Silbo, antes de sacar el jugo frio de la nevera, había desistido de tomar vino al menos mientras Will estuviese despierto. Pero hubo un pequeño sonido estrangulado de Winston y apretó la jarra en sus manos, para luego dejar esta sobre la estantería y sacar con suavidad y silencio un grande cuchillo deshuesador.

 

El sonido del cachorro era efímero y no escuchaba a Will y faltaba, faltaba los gritos en el pasillo y los ladridos del animal persiguiendo a su dueño.

 

La respiración de Hannibal se relentalizo, todos sus sentidos se hicieron agudos, como el de un cazador, pero sobre todo como el de un animal protegiendo a su cachorro.se descalzo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala; todo su cuerpo se movía al acecho de su víctima, de aquel que había entrado a su casa y dañar a su cachorro.

 

Podía oler el miedo de Will, el dolor de Will, más su valiente muchacho no emitía llanto alguno – Llámalo-  dijo la voz con un acento característico, una voz que había escuchado hacía tiempo, una voz que se había salvado por sus hijos – Llama al monstruo- se asomó un poco y vio como el hombre mayor de cabello rubio cenizo tenía el arma en la cabeza de su niño, Winston yacía en el suelo lastimeramente con sangre pero aún mantenía su cabeza en el alto y gruño bajamente a quien tenía a su amo apuntándole.

 

El animal no le tenía miedo al hombre, el niño tampoco. En aquella casa había un depredador mucho más tenebroso que Petras Kolnas, mucho más poderoso, aunque mucho más joven.

 

Will cerro su boquita, y apretó sus ojos – perdiste a tu familia, tu esposa te dejo, tus hijos vieron al monstruo, tu hija lloro mucho cuando supo que habías matado una niña más pequeña que ella misma, tu hijo quedo sin habla, tu esposa simplemente te odio- dijo la pequeña voz de su niño y Hannibal no pudo estar más orgulloso de su niño, al punto de tener una sonrisa en su boca dentada.

 

-Cállate mocoso- le apretó más fuerte su cuello – Tú no sabes nada-

 

Will alzo su cabeza y puso su mirada azul en el hombre -Te lamentas cada día de haberte comido la hermana de mi papa, cada día sueñas con el rostro de Mischa, con sus risos rubios y con su sonrisa, cada día te lamentas de haber dejado que el hombre malo los hiciera caer en la cabaña donde estaban mi papa y su hermana, aun así, vienes buscando venganza, cuando solo fuiste tú el culpable de perder su familia y tener el odio de ellos- el hombre enojado zarandeo a Will hasta lanzarlo al suelo y hacerlo golpear con el mármol y sangrar.

 

-CALLATE- ordeno blandiendo su arma – Voy a matarte luego de matarlo a él-

 

Will sonrió – No puedes, él es más poderoso que tú, tu eres un monstruo cobarde, mi papa es un monstruo con astas que están creciendo, su piel es oscura y sus dientes comerán y desgarraran tu carne y él me hará de comer con lo que sea bueno de ti; comeremos cada parte de ti, porque solo eres un cerdo y los cerdos son para comer- le aseguro y vio como Hannibal llegaba por detrás del hombre clavando el cuchillo en su cuello.

 

Kolnas gimió cayendo hacia atrás mirando al jovencito, colocando su mano sobre la herida del cuello, tropezando con una de las pequeñas estatuas de bronce.

 

-Ya escuchaste a mi hijo- se acercó – cada parte será consumida y servirás más de lo que habías servido con vida- el cuchillo deshuesador en su mano se movía como si fuera el escalpelo de la cirugía – serás consumido-

 

Will miro a su padre, cuando paso de ser el joven rubio a ser el Wendigo y lo supo, lo sabía, mientras su padre estuviera a su lado, iba a ser feliz, porque iba a ser cuidado y defendido.

 

Will a su tierna edad le vio hacer arte, cada parte lo era y cada parte merecía ser consumida.

 

-Padre te curará Winston- aseguro – él nos cuidará por siempre y se deshará de todos los descorteses- el perro a su lado se lamio una pata herida mirando de reojo al extraño ser convertido en algo mas grande que si mismo.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Esa noche Will estaba comiendo salchichas con puré suave mientras acariciaban la cabeza de Winston, cuya patita había sido atendida y vendada por su papa. El lomo fue dejado a un lado, para dar paso a una comida más simple.

 

-come todo, Will- la comida de Hannibal era un poco mas elaborada, pero Will quería salchichas caseras, así que siendo el padre consentidor que era, Hannibal, no pudo mas que corresponder a su pequeño.

 

Acaricio los cabellos de Will y mientras su hijo, miraba a un Wendigo en proceso de evolución en su padre, Hannibal podía jurar que estaba viendo pequeños brotes de astas entre los risos oscuros de su hijo.

 

Will era su diseño.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Continuara….

 

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, realmente no he tenido ganas de escribir o publicar, hace un tiempo se murió mi bebe gatita, mi hija felina y dejo un vacío muy grande, así que hasta ahora decidí subir y volver a escribir, al menos para exorcizarme un poco.

 

Gracias y espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

 

Lunita Shinigami

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Dark Love

Out of the Darkness

 

 [Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

 

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

 

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

 

Hannibal Au

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

 

 

Dark Love

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

“Es probable que, si te cruzas con un sociópata, no te des cuenta de que es un sociópata, ya que normalmente se muestran encantadores y son excelentes mentirosos, sin dejar ver sus pensamientos y emociones. Un sociópata, tiene una alta autoestima y se piensa a sí mismo como alguien grandioso, por encima del resto y no tiene ninguna reserva en pasar por encima de los demás, sin sentir resquemor alguno por sus acciones”

 

“Los sociópatas saben muy bien obtener lo qué quieren, mintiendo y manipulando. Además, suelen tener comportamientos riesgosos, ser irresponsables e impulsivos. Un sociópata, puede perfectamente transformarse en un criminal, pero sabrá bien cubrir sus acciones”

 

Las plumas de la clase se movían rápidamente, al igual que las notas tomadas por los estudiantes de segundo semestre de Psicología Forense.

 

Los estudiantes miraban con análisis crítico las imágenes de los asesinatos de Jeffrey Dammer.

 

La hermosa mujer que dictaba la clase les miro – este es Jeffrey Dammer, el llamado carnicero de Milwakee, es un psicópata, mas que sociópata. Es el ser antisocial por excelencia, esta desvinculado de cualquier tipo de sentimientos y emociones, aunque sus crimines trata de enmascararlos con amor, con deseo incluso se ha solapado en su homosexualidad para “vincular” sus crímenes con la culpa, pero Dammer sabe perfectamente su actuar erróneo, ofrece a hombres dinero por sexo, los conduce a su apartamento donde los narcotiza, asesina, descuartiza y come con total impunidad.  Incluso llega a dormir con los cadáveres, hace el amor y se baña con los cuerpos descompuestos. Conserva fetiches de todos ellos: cabezas, torsos, manos, huesos blanqueados- movió las diapositivas – Investigar, esclarecer estos hechos, con psicópatas y sociópatas de diferentes ámbitos, nos enseñara a encontrar las necesidades y finalidades de estos, las verdaderas funcionalidades de sus asesinatos y de esta forma encontrar alguna forma si bien no de prevenirlas, dar justicia a sus víctimas- luego apago el portátil – para la semana que sigue quiero un análisis propio de las diferencias que se encuentran entre un psicópata  y un sociópata, las maneras y manejos en su rol con la sociedad y las formas en las que encubren sus delitos, hasta la próxima semana, espero los reportes a las 9 de la mañana-

 

Todos comenzaron a levantarse, guardando las cosas en sus mochilas o conversando con sus compañeros.

 

-Will ¿podemos hablar? - Will acomodo sus gafas y bajo los escalones, llegando donde la hermosa profesora, Alana Bloom – Me pareció estupendo tu análisis forense de sobre los Asesinos de la guerra-  
  
Will sonrió jalando suavemente uno de sus bucles oscuros y alzo la mirada, con algo entre timidez y suavidad – Mi padre me ayudo con los libros de texto-

 

-El doctor Lecter- la mujer se sonrojo y movió su cabeza, era poco profesional si quiera imaginarse estar detrás del padre de uno de sus alumnos, sobre todo de un alumno que, aunque tenía suaves maneras, era tímido a la hora de relacionarse con los demás compañeros, a excepción de Beverly no conocía mas amigos en el tímido e inteligente muchacho de 19 años- pensé que te irías por las ramas de la Psicología como tu padre-

 

-Mi padre ama psicoanalizar a los vivos, yo quiero hacerlo con los muertos- dijo sin dejar de jugar con su mechón. Era un gesto coqueto, una ambigüedad en el muchacho tímido, lo mostraba encantador – con un doctor Lecter basta y sobra-

 

Alana no pudo evitar reír – Bueno, puede ser posible, aunque uno mas no sobra Will-

 

Si el jovencito iba a responder algo, fue interrumpido por las maneras descorteces de un hombre de color tosco – Doctora Bloom- saludo ignorando al muchacho – necesitamos hablar-

  
  
Alana se mordió la lengua – Discúlpame Will, iré con el Agente Crawford, salúdame a tu padre por favor- le pidió la mujer.

  
Will le tendió la mano y se despidió formalmente con una sonrisa inocentona que fue cambiando paulatinamente hasta su auto; Will en efecto era una ambigüedad hecha muchacho.

 

-Jack Crawford- dijo mirando el espejo del auto, viendo como sus ojos azules se volvían dos esferas oscuras y su piel se teñía con fuerza.

 

Su imaginación y empatía ayudaban a la yuxtaposición de su Wendigo interior, el poder verlo a plena luz de día y verse cambiar.

 

o. O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Jack- suspiro Alana viendo las fotos – no estoy segura, usa el mismo arte del Destripador de Chesapeake, pero puede ser un imitador- Alana miro las fotos.

 

-Necesito saber si es el mismo- dijo el hombre manera brusca.

 

-No soy yo quien puede decirte esto, no hago perfiles criminales, doy clase de psicología criminal, no pudo decirte quien es este hombre y que mágicamente aparezca atado detrás de tu auto- Alana era una mujer dulce, pero había algo que en Jack la repelía, así como lo admiraba. Tal vez era la forma en la que se portaba como un macho alfa que debe inflar su pecho y orinar al contrario para ser notado, de manera figurativamente hablando.

 

\- ¿Entonces? Alana- subió un poco la voz – tengo tres asesinatos, necesito saber si es el mismo hombre o debo ir por tres asesinos diferentes-

 

Alana se cruzó de brazos arrugando un poco su traje y taconeando suavemente, un poco mostrando su inconformismo con el hombre – Tu no necesitas un psicólogo, ni un perfilador, necesitas un perro de caza Jack y eso es algo que aún no encontraras- aseguro – Aquí tienes buenos hombres y mujeres a tu servicio, pero es tu trabajo unir las piezas de esos hombres y mujeres a tu servicio- Luego vio la frustración en el hombre – Seria buen que fueras a pedir la opinión de un psicólogo con un poco más de experiencia que yo, se llama Hannibal Lecter, el doctor Lecter- le miro sacando de su bolsa la tarjeta de presentación del hombre – Su hijo es William, el muchacho que estaba conmigo antes de que interrumpieras; el Doctor Lecter es uno de los mejores Psicólogos que conozco, tal vez acceda a verte-  
  
Jack tomo en sus toscas manos la tarjeta y se giró.  
  
-Jack te recomendaría ser cortes, si hay algo que el doctor Lecter odia acérrimamente es la descortesía- aseguro la mujer.

Jack solo tomo su chaqueta saliendo de la universidad.

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

El timbre sonó un par de veces, como quien muestra impaciencia.

Will camino descalzo seguido de los ladridos de Buster – ya muchacho, calma- le pidió a su pequeño amigo y abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver allí al mismo hombre que lo había interrumpido groseramente de su conversación con la profesora Bloom -buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo servirle? - dijo sin abrir la puerta en su totalidad.

-necesitó hablar con Hannibal Lecter- inflo su pecho y Will dio un paso atrás.

 

-Papa esta algo ocupado, pero le diré a ver si puede atenderlo- cerro la puerta un poco grosero y luego se mordió el labio, a su padre no iba a gustarle ese irrespeto aun si el otro hombre fue el que empezó, camino despacio, sin mostrar si quiera algún ruido con sus pies descalzos, sin escucharse siquiera su ropa, como un pequeño depredador.

 

- _Tevelis_ *- susurro entrando a la cocina – Hay un hombre que te necesita en la puerta, Jack Crawford-

 

El rubio mayor dejo el cuchillo de cocina y se lavó las manos – No lo esperaba para la cena, pero suponía que en algún momento vendría hacia nosotros- camino y despeino - _mylimasis_ ¿Qué sucede? -

 

Will se quito las gafas y alzo esa mirada tan hermosa a Hannibal, su padre, su maestro, su todo – Fui un poco grosero y descortés-

 

Hannibal beso su frente – te disculparas, _mylimasis_ \- su hijo, era un niño tan perfecto que cualquier descortesía era fácilmente perdonada, como cundo dejaba sus útiles lanzados en la habitación en un desorden incontrolable – Ahora vamos a ver que desea el agente Crawford de nosotros-

 

Hannibal tomo su chaqueta y fue directo a la puerta – Agente Crawford, buena tarde, realmente no lo esperamos, espero que disculpe la descortesía de mi hijo-  
  
Will salió un poco detrás – por favor disculpe mi trato brusco, señor Crawford-

 

El hombre de color los miro a ambos – No fue nada, creo que tampoco fui el hombre mas cortes esta tarde con su hijo, así que asumo que eso fue parte de su reacción-

 

Hannibal lo hizo seguir al estudio.

  
  
era un lugar en el cual Hannibal mostraba su poderío, estanterías llenas de libros, cuadros antiguos y reliquias, seguramente familiares; todo guardaba un estilo pulcro y hasta excéntrico, pero casualmente en el hombre se veía refinado, varonil, intelectual, incluso el ridículo traje a rayas de colores de tres piezas.

 

-por favor siéntese señor Crawford, William por favor ve por dos cafés oscuros- le solicito y el muchacho obedeció sin premura, aunque sus pasos no hicieran ningún ruido al caminar, algo raro de un muchacho que salía de la adolescencia - ¿en qué puedo serle de Utilidad?

 

Jack aparto esos pensamientos y miro al hombre que se sentaba al frente suyo, entrando a los cuarenta años posiblemente, calculando la edad de su hijo; seguramente William Lecter, era mas parecido a la mujer que le dio la vida.

 

Crawford había hecho su tarea, Lecter vivió en Florencia un tiempo hasta que vino a Estados Unidos a hacer su trabajo en el hospital John Hopkins, luego de que un paciente falleció en urgencias, el hombre decidió calmar su estilo de vida también por su hijo y se dedico a la psicología.  Muchos rumores decían que la madre de William les había abandonado y dejado a su suerte, el niño era un prodigio de alguna manera, suponía que lo llevaba en la sangre, aunque no fueran similares físicamente.

 

Donde Will era tímido, Hannibal era una mariposa social por llamarlo de alguna manera -Alana Bloom me hablo de su trayectoria, quisiera que me ayudara, bueno que ayudara al FBI, estamos investigando el caso del Destripador de Chesapeake, pero encontramos un pequeño, por no decir inmenso problema, no sabemos si es él u otro, o un imitador-

 

Hannibal asintió solicitando las fotos, levantándose y colocándolos en la mesa de roble antiguo.

 

-es un festejo y una plegaria- la voz se escuchó detrás de ellos e hizo que Jack casi saltara ¿A qué momento había llegado William Lecter detrás de ellos? Pero suponía que lo hacia con frecuencia porque su padre no había ni mostrando algún tipo de sorpresa al escucharlo.

 

\- ¿festejo y plegaria? - pregunto Hannibal a su hijo.

 

-Las manos están atadas a una plegaria, los dedos parecen pegados con algo para que no se despeguen y los intestinos hacen un lazo de unión- miro la foto – en esta los brazos están puestos de tal manera que parece un peregrino buscando el favor de su santo, y las flores en el suelo, junto con la comida simplemente es el sacrificio a un dios pagano, quien haya hecho esto esta festejando y haciendo una oración por alguien, no es el destripador- aseguro.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - Crawford lo miro de nuevo viendo como sus ojos azules rehuían los ojos de los demás menos de su padre.

 

-Will es empático puro, sus emociones tienden a conectarse más allá con los seres humanos, por eso evita ser táctil y visual- tomo suavemente de la cintura a su hijo y acaricio los mechones con una mano para calmarlo – ha sido mucho tiempo de terapia, lograr que pueda ser menos tímido en público y tratar de calmar su empatía pura-

 

Crawford miro a Will y sonrió, recordando las palabras de Alana, necesitaba un perro de caza y al parecer lo había encontrado, en forma de muchacho en brazos de su padre.

 

Hannibal sonrió al ver la mirada de Jack sobre su hijo y acaricio los mechones oscuros de Will; Jack pensó en encontrar un perro de cacería para atrapar asesinos y él solo pudo mirar el camino de cadáveres que dejaría con su pequeño, porque en aquellos cabellos oscuros como la noche sin luna, ya había un par de grandes astas oscuras, mostrando al hijo del Wendigo.

 

Al hijo de la oscuridad misma.

 

Y cuando Crawford desapareció de la casa, yéndose a cazar asesinos a sueldo y asesinos en serie, La mano de Hannibal se cerro en la mas pequeña de su hijo.

 

- _mylimasis,_ gracias por tu festejo y plegaria- aseguro Hannibal.

 

- _Tevelis, šventė ir malda_ \- se giró y se apretó contra su pecho - _su gimtadieniu Tavelis_ \- susurro en lituano.

 

Hannibal sonrió y allí fuera de la oscuridad, se pueden ver abrazados dos depredadores, dos monstruos, dos wendigos, padre e hijo, cazador y aprendiz.

 

Únicos en sí.

 

Amados entre sí.

 

Afuera en la Oscuridad, donde nadie más podía amarlos, ellos se amaban, a su manera sangrienta y ahora, era hora de jugar algo más peligroso.

 

_Una moderna versión de Electra y Su padre Agamenón_

 

_A Jugar afuera en la oscuridad, con Jack Crawford._

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Owary

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

Diez hojas, y pensé que era un Drabble XD o iban a ser Drabbles. Es agradezco a todos y todas que aun me siguen con mis locuras, es un final abierto. Realmente los deje como un amor platónico, un complejo tal vez de Electra lo que siente Will. Porque mas allá de eso, Hannibal ama a su pequeño depredador, al cual le hizo madurar dentro y afuera de la oscuridad.

 

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como yo escribirlo.

 

Se les quiere y hasta una próxima entrega.

 

Besos de Gnomo de Luna Shinigami.

 

_mylimasis: Amado Mio_

_Tevelis: Padre, papá, Papi._

_Tavelis, šventė ir malda_ : Papá, festejo y plegaria

 _su gimtadieniu Tavelis_ : Feliz cumpleaños papá

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continuara!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Buenas!!! Este está compuesto por Drabbles, me encantó la idea del Au, Will tiene siete años y un padre alcohólico y Hannibal ya asesino Grutas en Francia y tiene escasos 20 años. No es un Shota Fic, si van a ser pareja pero mucho más adelante. En este momento Hannibal vera a Will como el remplazo de Mischa.
> 
>  
> 
> Matane y nos vemos en el siguiente chapter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
